


Sweeter Than Pie

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, But not as much as his Sam, Dean Loves Pie, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Humiliation, M/M, No Sex, Overstimulation, Tickling, Top Sam, but lots of teasing, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean Winchester is denied of his sweet, delicious pie? Sam wanted to find out.<br/>He was not prepared for the consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Pie

“C’mon, give it back, Sammy,” Dean sighed, crossing his arms as he glared at his brother. He was so adorable like that, like a whiny little kid, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh, wiggling the box above his head.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Dean? Can’t reach your beloved pie?” he teased, lowering the box just a little, carefully waiting, waiting, then when Dean reached out for the pie with a swift movement that he sure thought was stealthy, Sam quickly moved his hand away, keeping the box just out of reach and successfully making his big brother whine. “Shorty,” Sam scoffed, a mocking grin splitting his face.

“Jesus, Sam, you have any idea how fucking annoying you are?” Dean growled, looking like he was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. “Just…just gimme the damn pie,” he said, his tone close to but not yet pleading, though he sure as hell seemed desperate.

Dean looked so happy when he came back from the grocery store, all smiles and laughs when he showed the cherry pie to Sam, who immediately went into ‘brother mode’ and grinned to himself as he imagined the look on Dean’s face if he’d lose the pie. Settling for just teasing his big brother, Sam walked over to him as if he was going to congratulate him or something, before snatching the sweet treasure from Dean’s hands. It was so amusing, watching as his brother’s face turned from surprise to anger, then fury, then annoyed and now, finally, miserable.

Because no matter how much Dean tried, Sam was taller and he just couldn’t reach the pie.

“Sorry. But hey, maybe if you wait a year or two, you might just grow a few millimeters.” Sam chuckled, the grin never leaving his face as he backed away with the pie still in the air, Dean following him like a man on a mission. He pouted, though quickly stopped himself and instead pushed Sam into a wall, attempting to get on his tiptoes and reaching for the pie with one hand extended and another on his little brother’s shoulder, as if he was attempting to climb his brother’s body. Sam laughed, placing his free hand on Dean’s chest, then gently pushed him away. “No, still not tall enough.”

“Okay, ha ha, very funny Sam. You’re taller than me, you’re the man in the house, whatever, you win. Just give me my damn pie already!” Dean glared at his little brother, then when all Sam did was raise his eyebrows, he must have snapped. What other reason would have pushed Dean to actually offer his body? “C’mon, Sammy,” he whined, pressing closer to his brother, then began palming Sam’s crotch. “Please, baby, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Sam growled, biting down his lower lip as he bucked into Dean’s touch, suddenly turned on. Dean usually loved to play hard to get, never acknowledged that he was totally gay for Sam and loved his cock up his ass and rarely begged. He only told Sam that he loved him once, hated getting all romantic, and the fact that he was the bottom in the relationship seemed to embarrass him to no end. He had his moments, obviously, and even though he always complained, he always snuggled close to Sam when they cuddled. Anyway, Dean Winchester was a stubborn sub, so seeing him like this was rare if not impossible.

Sam was totally gonna lose his shit.

He leaned his head back and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, digging his fingers in his skin as he tried to push him away, but his brother slipped a hand under his shirt, slowly running it up his side and-

Sam’s eyes widened as he started laughing, suddenly lowering his arm as he nearly doubled over, but quickly regained his composure and stared at Dean. Shit. His big brother raised an eyebrow, a wicked grin slowly spreading across his face as he tilted his head. “Oh? Sammy’s ticklish?” he purred, sliding a finger down Sam’s chest as he glanced at his armpit.

“Don’t you dare,” Sam warned as he tensed, trying to back away but the wall stopped him. Oh, he was so damn screwed. Dean chuckled darkly, licking his lips as he grabbed Sam’s wrist, pinning his free hand against the wall as he slowly stroked his little brother’s arm, sliding his fingers down towards his armpit, and Sam was already shuddering, closing his eyes and fighting the smile that was forcing its way onto his face, before he couldn’t take it anymore.

He let out a small laugh before squeezing his eyes shut as he laughed out loud, his body jerking and thrashing, trying to escape Dean’s strong grasp. He lowered his arm, trapping his brother’s hand, but it didn’t stay there for long, quickly pulling away and yanking the box out of Sam’s hand. Sam sighed in relief and a bit in annoyance, and watched as Dean put the pie on the table.

But instead of eating it while glaring at him, Dean grinned ear to ear as he walked back to his little brother who was still leaning against the wall.

“You take my pie, mock me, then ignore my attempts to seduce you. Well, Sammy, I think that it’s time for you to learn how it feels like to be dominated,” Dean purred, and for the first time since he started fucking his own brother, Sam felt nervous. He swallowed and glanced at the door at the end of the room, wanting to run but his legs wouldn’t move. Damn it, he was supposed to be the stronger one, the dominant and stuff. But as he watched Dean’s predatory gaze on him, he felt a strange wave of arousal wash through him, and he totally did not whimper. “Sammy,” Dean whispered as he got close enough that their faces were mere inches away, then Sam was falling.

Falling, because that fucker kicked his legs out from under him.

Sam fell on his ass with a started yelp, completely caught off guard, then he suddenly found himself with an armful of Dean, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head with a death grip that was kind of hurting Sam. “Dean, this isn’t going to end well,” Sam groaned, trying to glare at his brother, but Dean was too far gone, grinning and looking like the main villain from a movie.

“Shut up, Sam,” he growled, then attacked.

He bit down on Sam’s neck, hard, breaking the skin and making his little brother let out a pained hiss as Dean’s free hand began tickling him. And fuck, it was worse than Hell. Sam laughed uncontrollably, wiggling under his brother and tried to somehow kick him off, but no matter what he did, Dean wasn’t going anywhere. Then it became so much worse when his brother began grinding down against him, so Sam was moaning and laughing at the same time, caught between feeling horny and wanting it to stop. Though, in a fucked up way, all that tickling was turning him on a little bit too.

Damn, he was a freak.

“Dean, stop!” Sam tried, yelling over his own laughter, but his brother didn’t have any of it, tickling and biting him, leaving more bruises and sometimes bleeding wounds on Sam’s neck and shoulders.

Pain, pleasure and something else making the younger hunter mad, he was on the verge of sobbing from the overwhelming feelings, writhing and moaning and shaking as Dean licked his lips then shoved his bloody tongue in Sam’s mouth. He could taste the coppery blood, his own blood, as his big brother ravaged his mouth the same way he did with his neck, sucking roughly and biting, making Sam whimper as his brother sank his teeth in the man’s tongue. And then Sam couldn’t take it anymore, and he felt the heat in his stomach build until he was screaming and laughing and sobbing in pleasure, all his sounds muffled by Dean’s mouth as he came in his damn pants.

His big brother finally stopped tickling him and pulled away, looking down between their bodies and smirking when he saw the wetness between Sam’s legs. “Really, Sam? You creamed your pants? How humiliating.” He chuckled, Sam unable to meet his brother’s eyes as he looked away, feeling his face flush from embarrassment. His head was suddenly yanked back, his chin grabbed by Dean as he turned Sam’s face to look him in the eyes. “Oh, don’t look away, baby brother. How did it feel like, being taken apart by me? Being forced to submit?”

Sam wanted to avert his eyes, but he couldn’t rip his gaze away from those lust filled green eyes. “I never forced you…” he mumbled, furrowing his brow and using his puppy eyes on Dean who, obviously, melted.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean sighed, nuzzling his nose against his little brother’s cheek before giving it a small bite. “But it was good, wasn’t it?” he asked teasingly, lapping at Sam’s kiss bitten lips.

Sam groaned longingly as he parted his lips and pulled his brother into a soft kiss, then shifted uncomfortably when Dean palmed his crotch. “It was good, but damn, I never thought I’d come in my pants,” he confessed, frowning down at his dick. “I’ve gotta take a shower now,” Sam sighed, gently pushing his brother off and pulled a face when he stood up. He suddenly felt Dean’s hand in his, a small grin on his face as he pulled Sam towards the bathroom.

“Yeah you do, and I’m gonna help you with it. You kinda earned it,” he said, glancing down at Sam’s crotch with a sly grin.

“So you’re not pissed about the pie anymore?” Sam asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Dude.” Dean stopped, narrowing his eyes at Sam. “Pie’s serious business; no fucking with it. But, and if you ever quote me I’ll deny it, you’re still sweeter than any pie,” he grumbled, squeezing his lover’s hand before dragging an overly happy Sam in the bathroom, and locking the door behind them.


End file.
